Amy's Song
by MusicBunny4595
Summary: When Ian pops back into Amy's life, nothing will ever be the same again. With F.C. and V.K. after both of them, will fate find a way to put them back together after ANOTHER betrayal? And what's with Natalie and Dan? We shall see...
1. Amy

I've replaced the first chapter of this story from the song lyrics it contained, to a version that doesn't have complete dependence on the lyrics of the song. I hope this appeases those who seek to destroy our form of output.

Disclaimer: I do not own The 39 Clues, Allstar Weekend, Amy, or anything else that's not made up by my creative mind.

* * *

Ian was in a foul mood, ever since the Cahills had one the contest and become as rich as the Kabras, many things had happened. His mother killed herself from losing the race, the only thing she truly cared about in the world. Natalie bought a mansion in Italy, which was kind of silly, seeing as she spent most of her time at the Kabra estate, and he was the new branch leader, since his father retired. There were rumors that Amy was the new Madrigal branch leader, but none of them were ever confirmed.

"What happened to my brother?" Natalie was smirking in the doorway. "Ian Kabra, you're a wreck, you can't even handle a phone call. That's not Kabra attitude, that's FLO. Kabra attitude is being fearless, and at least being able to make a phone call."

"Go away Natalie, I need to think." About Amy. Ian added mentally.

"Fine, don't take my present." She left a small bag on the table by the door. As soon as the door was shut he heard Natalie say something similar to 'the unappreciative git', he didn't care.

He kept looking at a picture of a young Amy and her annoying brother Daniel, or Dan as he preferred to being called. Then curiosity got the best of him, he looked at the 'present'. It was his black I-pod. So that's what happened to it, Natalie did take it. He took it out and looked at the music. Bach, Beethoven, Mozart, Allstar Weekend, what? A strange song came on the ear buds.

It was filled with emotions that the singer had for a girl named Amy, that almost exactly mirrored how he felt about his Amy. His Amy. That has a nice ring to it.

The words began to float around in his head, and he started singing out loud. When Natalie walked in he didn't even notice.

"So you did want my present. Now, I'm taking the jet to Italy." Ian watched as she called over her shoulder, "Don't forget to name your first child after me!"

"What was that about?" Ian asked himself. He looked back at the photo and then to the song screen. He glanced at the glanced at the phone on his desk. He sighed and skimmed through the contacts, finally he pressed the call button.

"H-Hello?" stuttered the voice from the other end.

"Hello, love, can we talk?"

* * *

So yeah, as I said above. I'm replacing the original first chapter with this one. I won't let my very first story posted on the sight be taken off, just because it had a song fic intro. It makes me sick that I have to do this, and I'm sorry for those of you who actually liked the original. If the situation is cleared up, I might replace the chapter with the original. Until then, however, this will have to suffice.


	2. Her New Life

**Hey guys, not to many reviews on my last chapter, I might note not all of them are going to be music chapters, those are hard to type. So if you want me to continue, I need five reviews from this chapter only, and that's final.**

Amy Cahill was incredibly…bored. Being the Madrigal branch leader wasn't all it's cracked up to be. You have agents constantly losing there lives, war between the branches, the only thing that she actually enjoyed doing was seeing the look on Vikram Kabra's face when the Madrigals were accepted as one of the five major branches. Some people thought that that's what put him over the edge, and made Ian…

_No, bad Amy, no thinking about Ian, he tricked you, trapped you, used you, and he still didn't win. But…NO! No Ian! No Korea! No love!_

"Madam , is there anything you want us to do?" That was Jerome, my assistant while Dan was away in Italy, doing: **Ninja Training: Level three. **

"No, I…Can I leave, please?" I asked hesitantly, after all, they just switched over leadership, and I was supposed to learn all about the branch from Uncle Fiske, but I'd finished early that day because Fiske had business to do, and I was praying they'd let me go.

"Madam, are you sure you want to leave, if your uncle get's back…"

"Yes, I'm sure, and what can Fiske do? I'm the branch leader!" but there were some advantages to power. This was one of them.

"Well, have a good day then?" It was more of a question than a statement. I didn't care, I grabbed my purse and practically ran out of the building. The sunlight hit me immediately. I got in my car and drove to the nearest bookstore. I heard my phone vibrating and picked it up. The caller ID said unknown.

"H-Hello?" Stupid stutter! The leader of the most feared branch and I stutter! Stupid!

"Hello, love, can we talk?" Cobra. That stupid Cobra! Ugh, how dare he, after everything he did to me, he still thinks it's as easy as saying, 'I'm sorry it was my mother's idea, please forgive me' not this time.

"Well, as long as your not tracing the call, or planning to apologize, yes, yes we can." Two points for Amy, no stuttering!

"You don't want me to apologize?" Ian asked. Oh course I did, but not over the phone. That's shallow and lazy.

"W-Well, leaving someone for dead in a cave in K-Korea isn't something you apologize for. Or feeding a person to sharks! Or, almost k-k-killing me on every occasion that we meet. I'm not that stupid Ian C-Cobra." Man, the phantom stutter returns. What's he got to say to that.

"Amy, it was a plan, and I'm sorry, the sharks were Isabel, and killing you was Isabel! Who you no longer have to fear, because she's dead!" Wow. Isabel's DEAD. So that's why she didn't come to the Madrigal acceptance. That would be kind of hard.

"Amy, you still there?"

"Yeah, just wow, the number one feared person in my book is DEAD. I'm sorry for you though." And I was, she might have been a 'killing machine in pearls and perfume' but she was still his mother.

"Don't be. She killed herself, Amy. The only thing she cared about was the hunt and when you and Dan won, you took that away from her. Besides, I'm not missing her, in all honesty, she terrified me more than I loved her."

"She k-k-killed herself? Well, there's a turn of events, not a g-good conversation, what did you w-w-w-want anyway?"

"Just to apologize, and ask if I could come and visit you while I'm doing business in Boston. I'm branch leader now, in case you're wondering." So the rumors were true, he was the new branch leader.

"Same hear, but for the Madrigals." I put as much venom as I could into the word. Ian didn't answer.

"I-I-Ian, you there? W-Wow there's déjà vu." I heard him laugh slightly.

"So, can I visit you, or not?" Oh, that little unanswered detail.

"W-Well as long as you're not t-t-trying to kill me, or gain inside info on M-Madrigals, then yeah, you c-can." For some reason, I was smiling at the thought of Ian visiting me.

"Okay, then. I'll see you in a week." A week. I haven't seen the guy in a year, and I had to wait a week just to see his amber eyes, his…_No! Amy no! No Ian!_

"Sure, whatever, see yeah." And I hung up the phone. "Yes", she yelled to the air outside her apartment, somehow that conversation had taken her home. Well sure whatever. She didn't know that a continent away, Ian was just smiley non-stop, and scaring his staff. Not a signature Ian smirk, but a genuine smile.

**So there's chapter two, the reason I'm updating soon, is because those of you who _do _read this story, school starts tomorrow, and I'm probably not going to be able to update for a week or two. The review button loves you, so give it a click! Q: What do Natalie and Dan have in common?(Other than being the center of the next chapter.)**


	3. It's a Small World

Natalie's POV

I hate plane rides. Honestly, if walking didn't ruin heels, I swear planes would be a thing of the past with me. Now on to the mansion, were sadly, I'm hosting the Ninja training: Level three finals. It's only one week then, I have that big gala event after it. At least it pays well, and I can flirt with cute guys who are going to be ninjas. That reminds me of that silly Dan Cahill, the Ninja Dweeb, as his sister called him. Couldn't agree more. It would be strange if he was there. Pift, what are the odds, he probably out grew it. Hopefully.

"Ms. Kabra, the mansion." Ah, my home away from home.

"Thank you Miles." I noticed two jeeps parked in the drive way. Awefull type of car. Filthy Americans. I grabbed my bags and went to see who was going to be living in MY house for the next week.

"Hello Ms. Kabra, and thank you so much for letting us use your home for training and living, I am Master Sonko." said an Asian man.

"Hello, Master Sonko, I was wondering if I could meet the trainies." No I wasn't it was just common curtisy. Who wants to meet sweaty people in robes?

"They are practicing right now Ms. Kabra. They should be done soon though." he replied.

"Master Sonko, I think Charlie broke my wrist!" said a young man coming into the room.

"Master-Natalie! Natalie Cobra! What are you doing here?" and the young man was of course none other than Daniel Cahill. Of course.

"It's my house you worthless peasant. What are you doing here?" I was shocked, but still not as shocked as Cahill. Age had done him good. His hair was longer, and came into bangs above his eyes. He'd grown. A lot. He was slinder, and well built. And he still had those eyes. Those still piercing jade eyes. No you're not Ian!

"You two know each other?" Time to clue the fool in. But it was Daniel that awnsered.

"We're distant, emphasis on distant, cousins." That's what he thought of me? As a cousin?

"Well that's a turn of events, it's a small world isn't?"

"No, the world is very big, and has incredibly long plane rides." I said harshly. Flying for two hours did that to you.

"Of course, Master Sonko, I'm sure the Cobra is tired, we should give her some beauty sleep. She needs it." That stupid Cahill boy! Ugh! If he wasn't so cute-wait did I just call Daniel Cahill cute?

"He's right, now, if you'll excuse me." I stormed off, I couldn't take the stupid boy anymore. His little insults will be the death of me.

Dan's POV

"Master Sonko, I think Charlie broke my wrist!" That git, yes I'm going British like the Cobras. Those stupid Brits. I walked through a huge arch were I found Master Sonko talking to a beautiful woman. It took me a minute to recognize her.

"Master-Natalie! Natalie Cobra! What are you doing here?" I asked. Of course Natalie owned the house, who else could afford this!

"It's my house you worthless peasant. What are you doing here?" she was shocked. Good. So was I. Age had done her good. She was even more beautiful, if that was possible, and still wore designer. She had on a miniskirt with a tank top, and high heeled sling-backs. Yes I know what sling-backs are. Amy took me shopping, with her. Aweful experience. Her face was round and soft, her hair fell straight down her back and her eyes. No Dan. No no no no no!

"You two know each other?" Master Sonko asked. He didn't know.

"We're distant, emphasis on distant, cousins." That's not what I thought about her, she was more than a cousin, but she didn't need to know that.

"Well that's a turn of events, it's a small world isn't it?" Of course. My cousins are all over the world.

"No, the world is very big, and has incredibly long plane rides." I felt a pang of sadness, she didn't like riding in planes. Funny for someone with an army of private jet planes. Well have to keep up an act.

"Master Sonko, I'm sure the Cobra is tired, we should give her some beauty sleep. She needs it." I bit my toung with every word.

"He's right, now if you'll excuse me." I was right? There's a first for Natalie.

"Let's look at that wrist now Dan." Master Sonko said. He looked at my wrist and sighed.

"Well, you won't be able to complete the lessons here. Maybe you can convince your cousin to let us stay here an extra week. Then you can finish your lessons." And he walked out.

"Great, now I have to sweet talk Natalie into letting us stay an extra week. This should be fun." I said to no one in particular.

"You'll find that harder than it looks." said a passing butler. That was creepy. Well here goes nothing.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Well here it is. A week, to write that. Also, I didn't have time to check this chapter for mistakes, and I needed it published today. Well, you know what to do. R&R. Next up: Ian! Have fun. And enjoy school.

P.S.: How should Dan get Natalie to let them stay another week.


	4. So What's it Like

**To those who reviewed: yes, the grammer was bad, it should be better on this chapter. Once I'm done writing this story I'll edit it all. Now, for those who don't already know, this will focus on Ian/Amy, with slight Natalie/Dan. Now:**

Ian's POV

I was nervous. A Kabra, nervous, what would be next? A seal riding down the street on a unicycle? This was the perfect idea Ian, get her to meet you at a crowded café, and then get her to tell something about the Madrigals, get to know her more, and then report to father. Enough about yourself Ian, Amy's here.

"Hello, love." Ha ha, that should get on her nerves.

"Hello, Ian. I'm sure you'll be happy to know that if you call me love one more time, I can have all the madrigals in the North Eastern United States here in ten seconds flat. Now before you waste your breath on your next question, no I don't stutter anymore, I just hadn't talked to you in a while, and didn't know what to expect." Wow. That's a lot to take in.

"Now, now, there's no need for armies of, what is it exactly that your branch does, exactly?" Honestly, no branch knew, it was the _dead_ branch for a reason.

"That falls under classified info. Now, what brings you to New York?" she was starring at me, it was kind of creepy.

"Well, um, father wanted Madrigal info, and I needed out of the U.K., so I said I'd go and dig up dirt, of course, once you came into the picture, all other stuff slipped my mind. Oh, and if you want to kill me right now, blame Natalie, it's her fault we're in this mess." I said quickly.

"And what mess is that?"

"You wanting to kill me for needing Madrigal info. I think that's why she left, right after to go to her villa, mansion, in Italy."

"She has a mansion in Italy? Wow, Dan's in Italy doing his ninja training. Small world. So, what have you been up to after you took over the branch?"

"Just same old stuff, rebuilding our reputation, stealing Ekat files, talking to Jonah about the Janus leadership. The list goes on and on. So, what's it like…" There were three large men in black suits. That meant…

"GET DOWN NOW!" I pulled Amy to the ground. She looked at me funny.

"What the heck was that for?" She was practically yelling at me.

"Shh! The 'V' is here?" For once she didn't question me.

"V! They haven't attacked in years! But last time they did… we don't need world war three Ian!" There was fear in her eyes.

"Look, let's just get out of this café, and to my car, if we can." She nodded slowly. We dove past two teenagers about to kiss, and a big business meeting, then that's were the trouble started. I heard a gun shot, then screaming. Amy looked at me, fear was brimming in the corners of her eyes, along with tears, and she was shaking. The shot landed at the base of her foot, barely missing her heel.

"Amy, run, now." I didn't need to tell her twice. We were both running to my black porche, when another shot rang out. This one didn't miss.

It hit Amy in the very back of her leg. _In the exact same spot as…Old memories don't matter Ian! Just make sure she's safe._ She fell to the ground. There was no time. I picked her up and carried her the twenty feet to my car, and had the driver get to the nearest Ekat hospital. Luckily, Amy had Sinead and Ted on speed dial, and they took good care of her. But that was no reason to relax. How did V know they would be there? It didn't make sense.

"Amy?" She looked almost at peace as I woke her up.

"Ian, if your going to ask me what V wants, I'm pretty sure I know, or I don't. That's Madrigal information, and classified. So let me go back to sleep." She closed her eyes again.

"No, Amy, why… How did they know where to shoot you? And, why did they attack us? Just those two questions…" The rest was cut off by her lips on mine. _A.K.A. ultimate heaven._ Amy moved back.

"All you need to know, is that as long as we don't see each other, everything will be fine. Now I suggest you leave, before Uncle Fiske comes in here and bashes your brains in for getting me in this mess. He's very protective of me and Dan." She smiled as she fell asleep, and for once, I didn't mind losing the battle, because Kabras always won the war.

_In a small headquarters near that hospital..._

"Sir, the decoy tests work. Both subjects have been warned of there activity, and any further contact should be neutralized." The V King smiled evilly.

"Good, just make sure that they never come into contact during the next month, as long as they don't, our plans will go off without a hitch."

**Dun dun dun. Didn't expect that did you? Now, any guesses who the V king is? R&R**


	5. Nellie's Grace

O.K. peoples, I finally get to update! I'd like to thank my reviewers who are great, and my beta, Marie Elaine Cullen.

Amy's POV

_Well that went well. I got shot, Ian and I were warned to stay away from each other, Fiske found out I left, Dan blew a gasket when he found out I was shot, but on the bright side, there's only a 30% chance of rain today, with limited wind. How lovely._

"Amy, how many times do I have to tell you to be careful? You are the new branch leader and need to act like it. What were you even doing with Mr. Kabra?"

"Uncle Fiske, I know I needed to be more careful. I was going to try and persuade Ian into the branch alliance. It was my fault. I'm sorry." Fiske was on the phone with me, yakking about how irresponsible I was for getting shot, and how I needed to stay in headquarters until I finished my training. I had probably set a world record for eye rolling by now.

"Are you sure it wasn't a Lucian trap? And that Ian wasn't pretending to be the hero?"

"No Uncle Fiske, it was V. Large men in black suits like you used to wear. And Ian helped me, really! It wasn't Lucians, I swear." He didn't trust Ian, or the Lucians. Not yet at least.

"Be more careful, and NO MORE IAN KABRA. Goodnight Amy."

"Alright Uncle Fiske, I understand. Good night." _Finally! He stopped talking!_I hung up the phone and rolled my eyes, just one more time.

"Amy, would you like me to call your brother?" that was Sinead. Her, Natalie and I had become really good friends since the end of the hunt.

"No, actually, I just want some sleep, thank you. Can you go get Nellie? I want a girl to talk to, you know." Nellie had just had her first child, a girl, named Grace. She said it was for me, and how she knew I wanted Grace to be remembered, but didn't have the commitment to name my child after her. If and when I even had one.

"Sure, Amy, Nellie just asked if she could see you, I'll go tell her." Sinead left and I took out my phone.

The screen read: ten new messages. Probably from Fiske and Dan.

"No, no, no, huh?"

The last one read, "Stay away from the snake leader, or suffer the consequences. The V is watching. Don't interfere. ~V. K. & F. C."

"What the heck?"

"You never understood texting, did you Amy?" In walked Nellie, carrying Grace in her arms.

"Nellie! Oh, is that Grace? Of course it is, what am I saying? Can I hold her?" Nellie smirked and handed her over. "Oh, she looks just like you, but she has Theo's eyes." Nellie had forgiven Theo, after he and his grandmother apologized for they're stealing, and returned all of Grace's money that they had borrowed. Plus, the large engagement ring Theo had proposed with had helped a great deal.

"I know, she has his hair too. Now, I know you didn't call me in here so we could croon over Grace, what's the matter?" That's Nellie. She has a child and she still is quick to the point.

"Well, I was shot in the leg, got a creepy text, and got my ear chatted off by Fiske, not to mention started liking Ian again when I saw him today, and of course having your brother and only friend in Italy is rather upsetting but I'm sure you had a worse day, having a child and all." Nellie started laughing. At me. For my rant. How humiliating.

"What happened to, _'I'll never like Ian again.'_?" I glared her down, and of course she smirked back.

"I don't know, him saving me was rather nice wasn't it? And seeing as I kissed him…" I was interrupted by Nellie.

"Wait, you kissed him? Why? You are love struck again aren't you Amy? It's gonna end the same way Amy. You know that. Now rest up, we both, I mean ALL, leave the hospital tomorrow." She turned off the lights and left.

_"Well Amy, you never did learn. You were always stubborn." _She had heard that often from Grace. She sighed, sitting back in the bed, and soon falling asleep. That night, Amy had a wonderful dream about herself, Grace, and her mother, which upon waking she didn't remember.

**Everyone like it? Too bad! JK. I'll try to update soon, but no promises!**

**Q: Is Nellie OOC or just crazy?**

**A: Review!**


	6. Already Thinking of a Combo Name?

OK. I'm a bad author. When's the last time I updated this story? Anyway. This ch. Is Natalie and Dan.

Enjoy.

I do not own 39 clues.

* * *

Natalie's Pov

"Stupid Dan Cahill. Stupid crush. Stupid brother. Stupid parents. Stupid clue hunt. Stupid blond hair. Stupid Jade eyes. Stupid smile. Stupid…oh god, Natalie is everything that is stupid have something to do with Dan Cahill? Ugh. Life reeks right now." She was doing her kickboxing, she loved it almost as much as poison. At each "stupid" she'd hit the bag harder until a smirking Cahill boy ruined it.

"Well, Natalie, didn't know you enjoyed kickboxing. Oh, and that smell might be your sweat." STUPID CAHILL BOY!

"Cah-Kabra women don't sweat! How dare you even accuse me of something so peasant like!" He kept that smirk up.

"Cah-Kabra? Already working on a combo married name? I was thinking something more along the lines of Kabhill. Sounds like an English TV show." That infuriating little roach! How can I be related to him?

"I will never marry you! And that doesn't sound like a British TV show. Why were you thinking about combo names Cahill?" Ha! Gotcha!

"I…Uh…Oh look what a pretty cloud." He was looking through the skylight.

"Daniel? Do you like me?" I was very quiet. I didn't like what this stupid Cahill boy could do just by looking at me with those beautiful, deep…Natalie Cahill stop! Wait did I just call myself Natalie Cahill? Yes I did. And I liked it. It sounds pretty. Mrs. Natalie Cahill. Natalie stop!

"Why do you care?" He stepped closer to me. Not one more step.

"Well if I'm a future Cahill, as you seemed obsessed with, I need a husband who likes me." Another step closer.

"O.K. This conversation is wayyyyyyyyyyyyy to much into the future for me. I like talking about those clouds much better." We looked up. I waited and just watched those little clouds. "Yes." I heard him say. And another step closer.

"You like me?" He looked at me like I was crazy and nodded. And I closed the distance between us. My lips touched his, and I swore there was electricity going through my body. It was way to weird to even think about. Sure, I'd kissed guys before, but it had never been this good.

"That was…wow." And I did it again.

Dan's Pov.

Ok, go in torture Natalie a little, and then ask her nicely if I can stay a week longer here. Lets see. Second room on the right…There she is! And she's…kick boxing?

"Stupid Dan Cahill. Stupid crush. Stupid brother. Stupid parents. Stupid clue hunt. Stupid blond hair. Stupid Jade eyes. Stupid smile. Stupid…oh god, Natalie is everything that is stupid have something to do with Dan Cahill? Ugh. Life reeks right now." What the heck? Why was she just listing things about me? Well this will make excellent torture. Lets see…

"Well, Natalie, didn't know you enjoyed kickboxing. Oh, and that smell might be your sweat." Now that was funny, I know she will hate that so much!

"Cah-Kabra women don't sweat! How dare you even accuse me of something so peasant like!" Oh. This was good. Wait. Did she just almost say Cahill? Was she… No. She didn't like me. She will never like me. But Kabhill kind of sounds like something British.

"Cah-Kabra? Already working on a combo married name? I was thinking something more along the lines of Kabhill. Sounds like an English TV show." And I was. If I ever married Natalie, never gonna happen, I would do something funny like that. It would be so weird at that wedding. Wait. Why am I thinking like this. I don't like Natalie that much!

"I will never marry you! And that doesn't sound like a British TV show. Why were you thinking about combo names Cahill?" Oh no. She got me! Wait, a skylight! Ha ha, perfect!

"I…Uh…Oh look what a pretty cloud." That would switch the topic. Then I thought about it. Natalie had gorgeous black hair, it was all shimmery and glimmery. She had beautiful amber eyes, like a lovely precious girl. Which she was, and that smile. And her laugh and… I like a Cobra. That's the only way to say that.

"Daniel? Do you like me?" I nearly chocked. Where did that come from? But then I looked into those amber orbs and I knew. I took a step toward her.

"Why do you care?" I asked. Well, I certainly cared, and I did, but how was I gonna tell her that…

"Well if I'm a future Cahill, as you seemed obsessed with, I need a husband who likes me." Wait a minute, would she actually serious? I…would marry her, if I knew more about her.

"O.K. This conversation is wayyyyyyyyyyyyy to much into the future for me. I like talking about those clouds much better." We both looked up. And then I had to tell her. "Yes."

"You like me?" I looked at her and nodded. I should have shook my head and told her I loved her to get on her nerves, but I just couldn't. And then she leaned toward me. And our lips met. There was so much electricity going through my body I couldn't feel anything but my lips on hers.

"That was…wow." she said. I leaned forward and we did it again.

* * *

O.K. That's it for now. But question, how long until Charlie causes more trouble? How long until I get these two drunk and locked in a closet? How long until we find out who V.K. and F.C. are? Keep reading to find out. Review!


	7. What The Fudge

Hi! I've been sooo bad at this. But I can't keep to a schedule when I'm updating. Sorry!

Disclaimer: I do not own 39 clues or anything else in this chapter.

* * *

Ian's Pov

"Father!" I yelled into my cell phone. He had just told me my Boston trip was cut short for "technical difficulties."

"I'm sorry Ian, we can't have our current and only eligible Lucian leader get himself killed protecting an enemy leader, no matter who she is. It is out of your hands." But I'm branch leader, I should be able to do what I like! I took a deep breathe.

"No." _this was it._

"What do you mean, 'no?'" _No more turning back…_

"I am 21 years old, I am a legal adult and I refuse to be pushed around by my father who is in a wheelchair, paralyzed, and only wants his precious son back to remind him why Isabel killed herself, because of her children's failure. NO! I refuse to be used as your puppet to keep the Lucian branch. As I recall there is a Lucian headquarters somewhere around here, along with several free hotels, and you can cut me off from the Kabra industry, but I don't care! All I want is for you to stop making decisions about my life!" And, I hung up. _What the heck am I going to do now?_ Well, I could go see Amy… Yes, that's what I'll do, see how she's getting along.

I hopped in my car and told him the address, which is easy to get with global tracking, and went up to her apartment. _Here goes nothing._ I thought to myself. A tall woman with long chestnut hair and a baby in her arms answered.

"Ian Kabra?" she asked. _How did this stranger woman know my name?_

"Yes, that's me, I'm-" she cut me off. _How rude! Who does she think she is?_

"AMY! YOUR BOYFRIEND IS HERE!" _Excuse me?_

"THANKS NELLIE!" The nanny? She still lived with her nanny? Or, as the Cahill boy would put it, au pair.

"How are you doing, Mrs." It occurred to me that I didn't know her new name.

"Gomez. I stuck with the Madrigal tradition of keeping the woman's maiden name. Theo wasn't too happy, but when you're a Madrigal, you learn to live with it. Come on in! Welcome to the Cahill/Gomez apartment until the mansion is rebuilt." I stepped in. It wasn't that bad actually. It looked like all the branches had contributed to a part of the apartment, save the Lucians.

There was a small piano in the corner, which looked like it had been played very recently, along with dozens of painting adorning the walls, and an occasional sculpture piece on a table. The Ekats had had their touch, the TV computers, everything electric seemed to have been upgraded to extreme Ekat standard. There was an entire workout room dedicated to Tomas training. And the Lucians? We had nothing. Absolutely nothing.

"I feel loved." I joked.

"Sorry, all this was donated by the leaders of each branch at the peace ceremony, and then we all came back, had some fun. Ask Natalie about it, she was here the longest. Of course, she was hoping to see Dan, but he was still in Japan, oh Amy, I was just telling Ian about the ceremony! Come on down we'll wait for you." I turned around and I hated what I saw. Amy was coming down the stairs on crutches with her entire leg wrapped up from her ankle to her mid-thigh. It was sickening to see her like this a second time. Just then that baby started crying.

"Sorry, Grace is hungry, I'll be back in a couple of minutes." That left me and Amy alone. _Great…_

"How are you feeling?" _Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._

"Well, my leg feels like it's about to drop off, I'm still a little loony from the drugs they gave me, I've been told to stay away from you, IN A TEXT, and Nellie's Grace kept me up all night. So pretty well, compared to other times." I felt so guilty about that.

"I'm so sorry. Have you heard from Natalie or Daniel?" Subject change.

"Well, I got cut off from the call because of Fiske, but it was something like, Natalie, kiss, skylight, combo names, another week, bedroom. I'm scared to figure out what any of that means." I understood none of that. But then again I never understood the Cahills.

"So am I. From that, my wildest guess is, Natalie was doing something, Dan came in, she got mad, said some combination of our last names, Dan looked through the skylight, the kissed, he asked to stay another week, and the ended up in her bedroom. Which I'm scared to find out about." Knowing Dan, that's about as calm as I can come up with.

"I hope you're wrong. But hey, when do you want to go on another date?" I choked.

"Another? That implies that there was a first." She grinned.

"There was. It was the café. Only, I get to choose location this time. So, you wanna go?" I nodded dumbly and she laughed.

"Good, now get out of my house so we'll have something to actually talk about tomorrow." And I did. With only three words. _What. The. Fudge._

* * *

Ta da! The long awaited chapter update!

Q: Where should their date be?

A: Review and tell me.


	8. Enjoy the Bill

Amy's Pov

I absolutely HATE being a Madrigal leader. It gets you nearly killed, but you never really know from where. Of course, I was thinking, we've been in the Gauntlet, we know about each other, yadda yadda yadda, we're gonna be at peace now! No. Of course not. There have to be death threats, and then the Vespers have to ruin everything as well…

Anyway. I am finally out of that ankle to thigh wrap, and crutches, now I just have to wear a boot and knee brace for the next six months. Joy. Why did this have to be so much different than last time? Oh. That's right. Because this was the second time.

"Nellie! Will you come help me for a minute please?" she was my eyes for style, seeing as I didn't have any.

"Yes Mrs. Kabra?" She'd been calling me Mrs. Kabra since I asked Ian out on another date. I had my own reasons for doing that. I needed answers, and on a date I picked it would be easier to get them.

"Nells, I need your advice on what I should wear. I need to be calm, and something that won't trouble this darn boot." She looked me over and went into my closet head first. I'm not kidding. I don't like clothes, but anytime Natalie and I run into each other I end up with half the store!

"Wear those shorts Natalie bought you for your birthday, with the black embroidery trim. And then that 'Motley Crue' Baby Doll Tee I got you. With one converse, and one boot." she joked. I caught the said pieces of clothing and went to go get changed. All the while I was thinking about how I was going to confront Ian about the last incident. This was going to be difficult. I heard Nellie open the door and greet Ian in her usual snooty matter.

"Amy, your date's here. And dressed casually under the circumstances." I chuckled at that and went downstairs to see Ian in capris and a polo shirt.

"Well that is casual for him. Nellie, I'll be back before dinner, which I'm sure will be delicious. I'll call you when I'm coming home, alright?" Nellie nodded and I took Ian out to Dan's favorite car, our black Catilac, which was owned by some movie star a long time ago.

"Where are we going?" Ian asked.

"We are going to a mall. You do know what that is right?" I asked him. He gave me an 'how much of an idiot do you think I am' look. "Just asking."

"Well I'll drive. Seeing as you can't with that boot on your foot." he grinned over at me and I rolled my eyes.

"You know. It's not really funny the third time you're in one." I said as Ian pulled out of the apartments garage.

"Yes, well, you are very attractive to accidents apparently." My head snapped over to him but I was able to keep my cool. I had nothing good to say about that that I wouldn't say again later, so the rest of the ride went along in a comfortable silence, with our GPS occasionally saying directions for Ian to follow. By now I was bound and determined to make this as uncomfortable for Ian as possible.

"This is a huge mall." he said. I looked over at his window. It was only a three story mall. I could remember the rare times when Beatrice (rest her poor soul) would take us here, and I'd go one of two places. The big bookshop on the second, or the American Outfitters on third. I smiled at the thought of those rare times. It was so much different then. Now I could hardly go in without getting overwhelmed by the amount of books I could buy.

"Amy. Where do you want to go first?" I looked over at him, and remembered my promise to make him miserable and then snap the trap for my answers.

"There's a big selection of women's clothes on the first floor, as well as an awesome Victoria's Secret on third. I want to hit both of them up, and then we'll go for lunch kay?" I got out of the car and then went to the map that showed where everything was. Hmm… now where should I take him for lunch… I was looking at chain resteraunts, and found one that was perfect.

* * *

Ian's Pov

We've been to a women's clothing store, where I was three hours, because of SHOES. And now I was being forced to wait outside of a Victoria's secret because Amy needed to shop for a bra. Too much info at it's finest.

Finally she came out with at least 20 bags. Okay, maybe it was 3, but they were heavy and I had to carry them!

"So Amy, where are we going to eat lunch. I'm assuming that's our date because so far it's been your shopping trip." She smiled and laughed. That was a good thing to see, seeing as she was currently in a big boot again.

"TGIF. Friday's. This place has great food! You'll love it." She pulled me into a loud and crowded, not to mention busy, restraunt, and we were seated at a table in the back of the place. Our waiter place two menus in front of us and I began looking at appetizers.

"What are you going to eat?" I looked up at her and she was just about to question me. A lot.

"This has been an aweful day, and it will get much worse if you don't answer my questions." I looked up at her. I expected this much.

"Go ahead Amy." I watched her take a good breathe before she continued.

"The last time I was shot, we were trying to date. And it was your mother who hired that assassin. I was lucky he missed, but that dart was poisoned and it shut down my entire reflex system for a year. A year Ian. I was 17, I couldn't even leave my bed. Do you know how much trauma that put Dan and Nellie through? Your mother, who escaped jail. Dan thinks you knew the assassin. Was it true that you did?" I looked over at her and sighed.

"Yes I did. She was my friend in school. An excellent girl at karate, and would rival anyone at poison use. But she was killed over last year in a Janus raid. She won't harm you anymore." I looked over at her, her face looked as cold as ice.

"Did you know she was going to try to kill me?" I looked down guiltily.

"I knew she was planning to kill a leader, I just didn't know which one. I had no idea it would be you." Her eyes were full of fire now.

"So how do I know that you didn't plan the attack at the café? That you were behind it the whole time? The bottom line is I can't trust you, I never could, I can't now, and I don't see how I can any time soon." Just then our food came, and I knew exactly what cliché line was coming.

"So, have fun with your life, and have fun with the bill." And with that she walked out.

* * *

Okay, so this is the next chapter, sorry for the wait! I'm not going to make excuses, but since I share this computer with my mom and bro, it's hard for me to write and publish.

Okay so it's Natalie and Dan next, and it's nothing like you're expecting. ;)


	9. Mr Shnider, Get Lost

Okay, it's been about 2 months...sorry! Anyway, in this chapter we will be discussing what Dan originally came to do. It's nothing like what you're thinking, so without further ado:

I do not own 39 clues, and even if I did, I would still be writing this for kicks.

* * *

Dan's Pov:

I know. I'm killer, even with a sprained wrist! Natalie Kabra freakin kissed me! I'm awesome.

"You know Cahill, you won't be able to do this level again until next year, and by then, I'll be so far ahead of you, you'll just be eating my dust." Charlie laughed. He was so infuriating. I knew he landed on my wrist on purpose. I was the best person in the class, I always had been, but Mr. Big-Shot here couldn't handle that, and has been out to get me ever since.

"Well Shnider, who knows, I might be abe to pull a few strings and have this place rented for the next week as well, by then I'll be healed well enough to compete. Leagally that is." I saw his eyes bug out and get all twisted up. If I got that badge, even he knew I'd get the internship with Kanata Hamikura, the biggest ninja trainer (and thinist Tomas,) since Thomas Cahill himself!

"Cahill, even with all the money you've got there's no way you could afford this place, it looks like the queen of England lives here!" he shouted. Then he suddenly looked up behind my shoulder and gasped. I spun around and saw the angel herself.

"Actually, this is about 2.5 billion more than the palace in England, and even the queen herself has yet to grace these halls, no matter how much her representitives have tried, we're always overbooked. I'm Natalie Kabra by the way, current owner of the Kabra international art galleries, and 2nd most elligible bachalorette in the world. The first is Cahill's sister, though I imagine that won't be the standing for long." She winked at me. Oh good grief, there goes the first and second most elligible bachelorettes off the list, the world's men will be extremely jealous.

"Well Ms. Kabra, I'm Charlie Shnider, most handsome man in all of Italy currently, and I'm just taking care of an annoying little aggrivation currently, I'm sure you'ld be happy to come back later?" I looked over at Natalie, and I could litterally see flames in her eyes. This couldn't be good.

Natalie's Pov:

"Well Mr. Shnider, as it happens, I know for a fact that you are not the most handsome man in all of Italy, even if he is in both of our presences, and if that 'little annoying aggrivation' of yours happens to be my boyfriend, then I'm sure you'ld be happy enough to have me in the room when you 'take care' of him." I glared at that infufferable git that dared insult me.

"Your BOYFRIEND? You're actually dating this worthless" the rest of whatever else he was about to say got cut of by Dan roundhouse kicking him in the stomach. I watched as he hit the ground, sending a loud grunt through the training room.

"You watch what you say Shnider, she's ben kind enough to lend us this place for our tests, and you'ld better not insult her on the honor of our trainer, and out of respect for her. We'll be leaving now. And by the way, I could still beat your sorry excuse for a ninja even without one wrist." I was impressed with his incredible kick in one, but then the calmness of his words struck it even more. Dan stormed out of the room and down to my bedroom, where just an hour ago we'd had the most hilarious pillow fight ever, until we'd been interupted by Amy calling to check in on Dan, and even then we were still in histerics.

"You did the right thing." I told him. He looked up at me and he still looked mad.

"Yeah, but he deserved worse for what he was going to say." I smirked at him and laughed to myself. If someone would have told me 7 years ago, I was going to be protected by Dan Cahill I would have shot them with my dart gun. Now, it was one thing I'm incredibly thankful for.

"You know, tomorrow is the last day you all will be here, under the usual circumstanes, but I will extend the deadline by a week if you do one favor for me." He looked up at me and grinned. I felt my heart do flip-flops in my stomach.

"Shot Nats." That peasant name was something I wasn't happy with but it was still a term of endearment, which was something until resently I thought was impossible for him to express, so I guess I'm just thankful.

"I want you to be my escort for a gala that's being hosted tomorrow night, here in the ballroom. It's one of the many things that irks me about living in this home, is all the grand parties you have to attend to recieve business." He had a quick glance at my closet, and I knew he was thinking about me in one of those dresses that I kept on hand for a special occasion.

"Okay, but do I have to wear a tux?" I laughed and nodded. Sometimes peasantry was refreshing.

* * *

So there you go, not exactly the best chapter yet, it was fun to write though. Review! Please


	10. The Backstory

The long wait is over! I've gotten off of my lazy butt and have decided to write! This is Nellie's Pov! I'm mixing it up a bit for this chapter! I'm trying to increase the size, so this one should be longer than most!

* * *

Nellie's Pov

I'd just put Grace down when Amy came storming in, which was kind of hard to do in a boot. I let her storm up to her room, I'd seen Amy when she was in one of these moods, and it was never pretty.

"What's wrong with Amy?" Theo asked. I looked up at my lovely husband and sighed. If only he knew the half of what I'd had to go through the first time this had happened.

"Well, this isn't the first time something like this has happened to Amy. When Isabel was still alive, she hired a trained Lucian assassin to do one thing: kill Amy. You see Isabel still held a huge grudge about Amy and Dan winning the hunt." Theo looked up sheepishly at me.

"It was a pretty big deal, but killing her? What's up with that? She never did anything to purposely get in the way; at that point I think she was just trying to survive!" I sighed and shook my head. He really wouldn't understand the complex evil that Isabel Kabra had in her rotten brain. I don't think anyone ever could.

"Well, Amy and Dan had a soft spot. They weren't trained to be these ruthless machines that the rest of the family was. They were just trying to be normal kids under strange circumstances. Ian fell for Amy; even I could see that even if he didn't. And I'll bet that Isabel saw it too. That's why she went after Amy. Back to the story. So the assassin tracked down Amy, and she fought her. Amy fought against that girl long and hard, she used every piece of her Madrigal training to keep that assassin away. But the assassin wouldn't give up. She found an open spot and shot Amy. At the spot where her thigh met her calf." I stopped and my eyes started to tear up.

"Whoa. That's where she got shot this time. How could they have known about that?" Theo was clueless when it came to the inner workings of all the branches. I didn't want him involved anyway; it would be too dangerous for him and Grace. Precious little Grace.

"Now you see why we all freaked out when she got shot. But back then, we weren't friends with Sinead. We didn't have Ekat intelligence to tell us what kind of poison was used, and we most certainly couldn't ask a Lucian. So we took her to the hospital, by the time we got her there her heart was beating incredibly slow for a healthy eighteen year old girl. They said it had stopped a couple of times before shot got there." I had to stop. It was still too painful to bring up.

"Come on. You don't have to tell me the rest now. You need rest, you had a baby a month ago, and you already have to deal with too much stress. I'll watch Grace. You go upstairs and go to sleep.

"No. I need to finish this. I haven't told anyone what went on during that time, and with this happening, if I don't I feel like I'm going to collapse. The doctors told Dan and me that there was a one in a five hundred chance she would become stable in time. Then finally they gave us one in a thousand chance that if she did get stable, she would wake up, and one in a million that if she did wake up, she would regain motor control. Basically they said she wouldn't live, if she does she won't wake up, and if in the slightest chance she wakes up, she will never walk again. How do you think that made me feel? She's like a daughter to me, and I didn't think she would live through the night!" Theo was looking at me with so much grief in his eyes I almost couldn't stand it. I felt those tears streaming down my face and I couldn't believe I was actually telling him this.

"I did the only thing I thought I could do. I put on a brave face for Dan, and listened to my music in the waiting room. It was the only thing I could think to do, the only thing I could still do. Then, out of nowhere a woman came in and went straight up to me and asked what doctor was in charge of Amy. Dan gave her a quick answer, and all of us went to see him. I found out from Dan that the woman was Sinead Starling, and that she was a registered Ekat doctor. She brought a little vial to Amy, and made sure Amy had every drop. That's the only reason Amy lived. Was that walking miracle of Sinead Starling, without her Amy would have been six feet under. That's why we don't trust the Lucians. And that's why Amy is so torn up about seeing Ian again. They were just starting to date when it happened." I looked up at Theo again, expecting some kind of word.

"That's amazing. I can't believe that Amy has had to go through all that. I remember you saying something about her being in the hospital for a year, but I never thought it'd be because of something like that. I'm so sorry Nells. I didn't know." Theo reached over and hugged me. It was one of those moments where I was glad I forgave him after Egypt.

"Yeah, well neither did I." My eyes shot up to see Amy standing in the doorway.

"Amy!" She shook her head at me.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't Dan tell me? You said it just induced a coma! You never said my heart shut down! Ever! What'd you think you could hide that forever? Thanks Nell, I know I can trust you and Dan." Amy stormed out of the house after her seething.

"I didn't mean for it to happen like this! I was going to tell her! I just never could!" I broke down crying in Theo's arms. What was going on with this family now?

* * *

Amy's Pov

The last three years of my life had been a lie. Nothing had been told to me about my coma, other than the fact that it took mobility away in a freak side effect. I love being lied to by the people who mean the most. It wasn't right. They were my family; they weren't supposed to keep secrets from me. Who could I talk to? Not Nellie or Dan. They were the secret keepers. Not Ian, I was still mad at him. There was only one person I could talk to about this problem who I could actually relate to, as much as I hated it.

I picked up my phone and dialed one of the newest numbers I've added in the last year.

"Hello, Natalie Kabra, what's your problem this time Amy?" I laughed at her constant belief that I needed her help.

"When you aren't flirting with my brother, I need someone to talk to." I heard the line pause a minute and the door slam.

"Alright, your brother's gone. What did my horrible brother do this time?" I sighed and told her about today's shopping trip with the horrible git.

"Well come on Amy, you know how much work it took to get him to call you? And you're just throwing that hard work down the garbage! But I can tell by that tone it's not just Ian that's bugging you. What really happened?" I gripped the phone harder and said some of the most painful words to ever come out of my mouth.

"I found out what really happened with that assassin your mother happened. It was much worse than what they originally told me. Apparently I'm lucky to be alive." I heard silence on the other end.

"Hello?" I asked. Natalie wasn't usually this quiet.

"Sorry, it's just that was headline news for two months, you're a public figure they had print ups of your health status in the news daily. In almost every country! I just can't believe they would have been able to keep that secret for so long. I'm so sorry Amy, I always knew Jessica was a suck up to mother but I never thought she'd be hired to kill you!" My jaw dropped. Natalie knew about the assassin too?

"You knew her? The one who tried to kill me?" Natalie was one of the only people I trusted, if she knew about this in advance I was going to break down.

"Yes, everyone high up in the ranks knew her. But I will swear on my Prada clutch that I knew absolutely nothing about her trying to kill you! I was in Sri Lanka at the time! We had a problem with the base there; we were being overrun with Janus's! The second I found out about it mother was already scheming the attack for the Madrigal branch, and Ian and I were locked up for 'safe keeping'. Really I think she was keeping us out of the way for her attack. I called Sinead and Ian, Ian was the antidote buff, I just was cannon fodder. I was an attacker, not a healer. Ian was the one with the mind for that sort of thing. He's the one that gave Sinead the name of the antidote, and I gave Sinead mother's attack plans. She told Fiske and got everything fixed. We spoiled mother's plans." I just starred at the wall I was looking at.

I now knew both sides of the story. I know what happened on both sides. This was too much. How can they just expect me to sit and wait like a little puppet? I was going to get answers for all of this.

"I'll call you tomorrow Natalie; I have a bunch of stuff to sort through right now." I hung up and let her think what she would about my reaction. I needed air. I got in my car and drove down to a small lake where I knew no one else would be. This was a Madrigal spot where no one came anymore.

How long had I been living like this? With everyone spinning lies about me right in front of my face? Was Ian really to blame for all of the trouble the Lucians had put me through? Or was he the reason I was alive? Both? Was Nellie really like a big sister to me? I'd wanted to think so, but with all of the stuff that was going on I didn't know anymore. Was Dan really okay with Ian, or did he still have this petty grudge against him? What about Natalie? We were friends, but she'd known the assassin personally. So had Ian.

Life was a mess. How many other twenty one year olds had to worry about these international problems? Not many. It sucks. I stared out over the water and sighed. I might have made a huge mistake with an iffy guy today. I hope I didn't.

* * *

"I can't believe you let this happen!" A slap echoed around the room.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to! She appeared out of nowhere, what was I supposed to do? Shoot her down in her own home? I thought you wanted me not to blow my cover!" The shaded figure growled at me.

"Listen young man! If you value the life of your family you are going to just what I say. You are going to fix what you started, and you are going to keep them separated. Clear?" I looked up at my bosses.

"Crystal." I walked out of the room and listened in to what they were saying from outside.

"Everything is going according to plan. Soon all five of them shall be in the palm of our hands. And then there will be nothing left to stop us from the amazing prize of the Vespers!

"No, not nothing, just nothing that will do permanent damage.

* * *

Who do you think the guy is? will Amy have a heart attack? What is going on with Dan and Natalie? Will I keep my pact (see my profile please!) Also, I no longer have a beta, so if thre are mistakes, please, offer to be my beta, I might need one.

I do not own 39 Clues. I do this purely for **REVIEWS** and fun.


	11. Stress Relief Featuring Ian Kabra

To the readers of Amy's Song: I'm going to be updating as much as I can this summer. I plan to be done with this story before I go back to school, which gives me about three months. I'd also like to say that I'm planning on making a sequel to my other 39 clues story, and when I finish this one and my other long running story, I'm going to start it. So, here's chapter 11!

Disclaimer: I do not own 39 Clues, or any other brands that might be mentioned in this chapter.

* * *

Ian's POV

I can't believe I'm on a flight back to London. I didn't get anywhere with Amy, other than here being mad at me. At least Natalie's going to be back in two days. She has her ball tomorrow night, which was postponed because of the 'Ninja Training'. I believe she's taking the Cahill boy as her date. I have to watch out on those two. I don't want him ruining my little sister.

_Buzz. _Who on earth is texting me now? 'Amy Cahill' is what the screen said. Amy? Did she want to embarrass me more now? Or did she want to yell at me about an assassin that I knew?

**It looks like you and Natalie are more trust-worthy than Nellie and Dan. **What did she mean by that? We're Lucians! Snakes! How can we be more trust-worthy than anybody?

_Whatever do you mean? You realize you're texting Ian Kabra, correct?_

**Yes. I just found out through ease-dropping that I nearly died back three years ago. It wasn't just a loss of mobility and rehabilitation for a year. Oh no, it was near death and heart stopping. And you knew! You and Natalie both knew! But Nellie and Dan NEVER told me how serious it really was. OR that's how we came into contact with Sinead again. I'm ranting aren't I? **She never knew? She never knew she almost died? They didn't tell her anything? That doesn't sound like them at all.

_Well, I always thought they'd told you. Everyone else in the world knew I always assumed you found out. Isabel had a huge temper tantrum when she found out you lived. She killed the second most experienced poison expert in the branch because of it. _

**Ha. I don't get told anything in this family. They treat me like I'm some porcelain doll of something. They're always trying to protect me, but Dan can go into a LUCIAN country, into a LUCIAN household, or should I say mansion-hold, and take NINJA TRAINING. Why am I so important? It's like he's nothing and I'm the queen of England. I don't think even she has this kind of security. Really, why only second most? **She was ranting again. That must have been some conversation to tear her up this much.

_You're ranting again. And you are a porcelain doll to them. You are the only female Cahill left of the direct line. So to them you are a queen. No one can ever have the blood you do. It's not possible, unless Dan has a female child. And that should be a long way off seeing as my sister and he are officially an item. Besides, Natalie doesn't want children, she's afraid she'll end up like Isabel. And second best because I am the best. She couldn't kill me because the Lucian branch is also like a monarchy, and as such has to be the male to inherit. She would hit me, as well as torture me to the brink of madness, but kill? Never. She wants the branch to be controlled by the Kabras. _

**Wow. She really was evil. And the blood thing I can understand, but this isn't the middle ages I don't need to be guarded like some diamond. I just reached the age where I can legally drink! Don't expect me to throw away my life getting killed. **

_Amy, either you need to see a psychiatrist, or you just need to let go and talk about random things. I'm saying this as a friend who cares about your mental stability! _Seriously. How many 21 year olds had this much baggage? She's going to give herself a stroke worrying about all this.

**Are you willing to be that stress relief Kabra? Yeah right! You'd probably just ask things that would bring up more stress.**

_Would you like to place a wager on that?_

**Why not? You can't get through twenty questions without bringing up something that will stress me out. **

_Favorite color. _

**You're serious? That's all the great Ian Kabra could come up with?**

_You asked for things that wouldn't stress you out. I think talking about favorites falls into the category of 'Not Stressful' so I'll run with it. _

**Fine. Sky blue, it's calm and peaceful, but at the same time it's bright and cheery. **

_Favorite animal._

**Polar bear. They're cute and cuddly, but at the same time incredibly deadly.**

_You're turning into a Tomas! Favorite food?_

**Fish and chips. Best thing I've ever had! I'll give the British that point.**

_Hey, we're not all bad. What's your favorite memory? _

**Sitting on the floor of Grace's mansion with Dan being about five and listening to her stories about the Asian cultures, and all the one's she'd visited. It was amazing to hear because she could put such emotion and such adventure into her words, she always knew how to tell a story. I miss her a lot. She'd know what to do about this mess.**

_We're not being stressful Amy. Not one bit. Okay, what's the most embarrassing thing that's ever happened to you? _

**REALLY IAN? Um… That'd be getting up for a piano recital that Grace had signed me up for, and not remembering a single note. So instead of playing this cute little piece they had picked out for me, I started putting a few notes together that sounded good. And when I thought I'd played those long enough, I took a bow and got off the stage. My face was on fire! And what was worse was the teacher gave me the most evil eye ever!**

_Are you sure you're not a Janus? That sounds a lot like one. First boyfriend?_

**Are you the jealous type Ian? Want to know what my first boyfriend was like? I was fifteen and this cute sandy haired guy at my school asked me out. We went out and I really liked him, so I went with him on the cutest little date. We went on a couple more of those, and I guess we were together. Then he broke up with me because his friends didn't like me. **

_That's just horrible. The ending, not the relationship. What kind of guy will put his friends' opinions above his feelings?_

**You'd be surprised. There's a lot of them out there. **

"Attention all passengers, we will be landing in approximately twenty minutes. Please turn off all electronic devices and return your seats to an upright position. Thank you for flying with us today!" I looked back down at my phone to Amy's last text. I managed a few questions without setting her off. I think that counts as a job well done.

_I hate to cut this short, but my plane is about to land and I have to turn off my phone. Call or text me any time for some more stress relief. I do believe I won, however. Ciao Amy._

* * *

_Amy's POV_

_I hate to cut this short, but my plane is about to land and I have to turn off my phone. Call or text me any time for some more stress relief. I do believe I won, however. Ciao Amy._

I laughed when I saw his last message. He had gotten me to relax quite a bit in the last 30 minutes or so. Waiting for messages to come back and send in a no service range does that. I think I can go back and face Nellie now. Maybe I'll even be able to do it without yelling at her.

I climbed back into my car from the café I'd been at. And they're supposed to have service! It was only about a ten minute drive back to the loft we'd been staying at. Of course, it was one of the largest lofts I'd ever seen, but still.

"Nellie! I'm back. Do you think you can talk to me for a minute?" Nellie came out of the bathroom with dried tears on her face. Was she really torn up about this? Well, I guess she would be seeing as she might've thought I wouldn't have come back.

"Amy!" She threw her arms around me and squeezed me into her chest. Nellie never showed much affection but when she did it was all out.

"Nellie I have only two questions. One: Why didn't you tell me?" She loosened her grip from me and sighed.

"I tried a few times. But whenever I'd find a moment I'd always remember you lying in that bed with IVs hooked up to your arms and I couldn't relive that so close to it happening. You don't know how sorry I am for not telling you, and looking back I would have! I'm so sorry." She sat down on a couch we called the 'Love Dove' because you couldn't sit anywhere in that seat without touching the person you were sitting next to.

"Two: How have you handled that stress? I mean you had a huge secret, and you couldn't seek help from anyone, and you were pregnant. How could you hide all of that stress?" She looked me in the eye and stared for a moment.

"Theo. I always had him to lean on. No matter what I felt like I always had a counterbalance. Someone who knew exactly what to do and say, who knew me inside and out. You're in your 20s! You shouldn't be worried about all of this branch stuff; you should be out going to parties and meeting boys. Have fun.

"Nellie, I can't. And we both know that the only person that could get all that I go through is a Cahill. And I don't want to go through espionage to meet one." She took my hand and said,

"Then maybe you should give Ian a second chance." My eyes shot to her, but she just shrugged and walked into her room. Nellie was back.

* * *

"I'm not doing this anymore! I have a wife and a family now! I'm not going to help you ruin all the work they've done. They deserve more than that. So much more." Another hit to the face.

"You fool! You can't back out now! Not when we are so close to the victory we crave! You can't back out now." VK said.

"Too bad, no matter what you do to me, I will not serve you any longer. I've already betrayed them by just talking to you all I refuse to be a part of this game anymore." The abused man kicked the tan skinned man in the shin. He broke the restraints used to bind him to his chair and made a run for the door. The place was only slightly guarded. It was meant for secrecy, not torture. He shot a last sprint towards the door, and made it out. He didn't stop running until he collapsed onto the hot concrete, just a few minutes jog from his destination.

_"He was a fool. But, we have many more to take his place. And, he has a large debt to us, and we will get him back." _The pale man said. Both men exchanged glances and grinned at each other. The plan would still work, just not as they had originally thought.


	12. The Italian Gala

Okay Claire. Here's the update you requested! Seeing as if this petition doesn't work, this story will probably be deleted. So, I'm going to update this one quickly so I can say I finished my first story.

* * *

Natalie's POV

"DANIEL CAHILL! If you don't get in that suit this instance I swear you will never see that ninja trophy you won again!" Dan was currently pigging out on our limited supply of ice cream, (they only have gelato in this stupid country), and refusing to get into his suit just FOUR hours before this huge gala.

"Nat, it's in four hours. I'll put it on an hour before. Go get ready with your girl-friends. I'm sure all you rich people, as well as Reagan and Madison have tons to gossip with you about before the party. I'm gonna go play Black Ops with Hamilton. Aren't you glad I went and bought that video game console, and turned your pointless winter shoes closet into a video-game lounge, slash bar slash the pool that they're installing next Tuesday?" My stupid boyfriend had decided a week ago that I didn't need an early-winter shoe closet, and has asked my butler to remove all my shoes and throw them into a room that had MID-WINTER shoes in it! I nearly had a heart attack when I saw! I need to have separate closets not only for the seasons but section of the season! Especially depending on what the weather was like at the location that housed the articles of clothing and shoes!

"Don't call me Nat. And fine, but if you aren't ready when the girls and I are, you are in huge trouble!" I found my way to the back staircase which leads up to my preparation suite. Before I for forgot…

"Oh Dan!" He turned around and raised his eyebrows, expecting some big lecture.

"Yes oh bossy one?" I rolled my eyes. He would be in so much trouble for that later.

"Ian's coming." I turned around and walked away. He probably was red in the face by now, but I didn't really care. He deserves in for his teasing.

The preparation suite hadn't really changed much since I last saw it. It was a huge circular room with a staircase to both sides. It made for an amazing entrance to a party. There were several tables with hair accessories, makeup, bracelets, rings, everything that you could ever want to get ready for a huge party.

Madison and Reagan were already there, as was my special guest and two of my snooty friends, Helena and Tara. They were the daughters of an international oil investor. They were just as rich as the Kabra family, however we were more public figures than them.

"Oh Natalie! We're so glad to see you again! There's a rumor going around that you're once again off the market. Is that true?" Tara asked. I sighed inwardly. These two girls were always wondering about my relationship status. It never seemed to please them that I could get a boyfriend, and they couldn't.

"Yes, it's true. You'll meet him at the ball. Now. What are we going to do with your hair Reagan?" Crisis averted. Now all I had to do was keep the two social climbers off my back for the next few hours.

"Well, I was thinking a braid down the middle, and then curl the rest. Is it true that Dan Cahill is coming?" I sighed and started work on her hair.

"Natalie, you didn't tell us that silly American boy would be coming. He's immature and a peasant! A rich peasant, but still a peasant! How could you have invited him to a grand occasion such as one of our balls! He'll ruin everything." Helena said. I was about to open my mouth but the guest got there first.

"Excuse me, but this isn't a hierarchy! The Cahill family is ranked the same with everyone in this room and just because you think you're better than them doesn't mean you are. Get a reality check." My guest said. I was proud of her! I'd been wanting to say that for years, but I couldn't because of their connections in the Lucian branch. However, a non-Lucian has much better luck.

"Well, we aren't the ones who wrongfully obtained the 39 clues. After centuries of work it all got thrown down the tube because you young people had to give it to them! It isn't right! I'm glad the Lucian branch didn't join that peace treaty, or I would have turned to the Vespers!" All of us looked at Tara and Helena with disgust. The Vespers were an organization that no one kidded around with, if they said it they meant it.

"Well. We're glad we didn't then, we would have lost you two in the agreement. Now, let's finish getting ready so we can knock our dates off their feet." I helped Reagan and Madison, as well as my guest sometimes. Helena and Tara kept with each other the rest of the afternoon. After that statement, we were all a little worried about them.

* * *

Dan's POV

"Oh, Hamilton! I just freakin destroyed you! Admit it 'Dan is the video game king'. Come on say it!" I was holding it over his head that I'd just beaten him at Call of Duty.

"Dude, you blocked the screen, there's no way I would have lost if you would have played fair. Besides, I've already beaten you at every other game, so even with your one win, I'm the king." He said.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Daniel and Dolt. What are you two doing playing video games in my sister's winter shoe's closet?" Ian asked. Since the end of the hunt, Daniel and Dolt had become as close to terms of endearment as we could get. We didn't really care. We could beat him at karate and wrestling anyway, respectively.

"I turned it into a video game room. What do you think? It was awesome storage for the games, as well as accessories. Awesome right?" He looked around and shrugged.

"You're a great match for my sister, that's all I'll say." Uh oh…

"Dude, you're dating Natalie? Why didn't you tell me! I'm here with Sinead. And of course Madison and Reagan are here with Ned and Ted. It's really strange if you ask me. But hey, I like Sinead, and she couldn't leave her bros alone, so Madison and Reagan pitched in. Ian who are you escorting?" He looked down at his shoes and sat in a nearby chair.

"I don't know, Natalie's got me escorting her 'special guest' of the evening. So probably some stuck up girl like Tara or Helena Sygom. Those two snobs wouldn't know subtlety if it bit them on the bum. So. The ball starts in ten minutes. You two better go get dressed, Natalie will kill you if you're late, Dan.

I got ready quickly. I couldn't wait to see what girl Ian got stuck with, or how gorgeous Natalie would look all made up. A suit really isn't that difficult to get into, it's just getting freaked out about why you're in the suit that it takes so long.

Ian took us through a couple stairways to a part of the villa that I hadn't explored yet. It was a small antechamber off the side of what seemed to be the ballroom. I thought about it a minute. All those twists and turns could have taken us to the main entrance again. I noticed there were already a few people here, including Ted and Ned, and two other boys I didn't recognize. I heard a loud speaker come on and all the noise from outside the chamber stopped.

"Ladies and Gentleman of the Kabra Italian villa, first we have Sir Walton Escromeire, of the Escromeire United refining industry, and Lucian poisons expert. Tonight he is escorting Helena Sygom, of the Sygom oil investors, who is a Lucian intelligence agent." Both he and she stepped out, and walked down a staircase that was in the main ballroom.

"Sir Johnathon Richerdson, of the Richerdson Diamond company, he is a Lucian smuggler. His date is Tara Sygom, of the Sygom oil investors, and is a Lucian intelligence agent." They stepped out as well. They had their heads held high, and I could tell they felt uncomfortable with their ranks being called.

"Mr. Ted Starling, of Starling Electronics, he is an Ekatrine. With him is Madison Holt of Holt sporting goods, Tomas, and bombing expert." Madison looked pretty tonight. And Ted didn't seem to have any troubles with his 'problems'.

"Mr. Ned Starling, or Starling electronics, he is also an Ekatrine. Reagan Holt is with him, professional Soccer player, Tomas, and power core trainer." They stepped out and followed suit of their siblings.

"Mr. Hamilton Holt, Holt Sporting goods executive, Tomas, and branch peacemaker. With him is Sinead Starling, M.D. and Ekatrine, also a branch peacemaker." I didn't know Sinead had become a peacemaker. Well only Ian and I were left, and I'm pretty sure I'd be up first.

"Mr. Dan Cahill, investor in the global market, Madrigal, and branch peacemaker. He is with the evening's host, Natalie Kabra, professional shopper and designer, Lucian, and poisons expert." I walked out and saw Natalie, and she was stunning. I lifted up my arm and she accepted. We walked down the staircase and I saw evil glares from the two girls I didn't know. Then I turned around to see what girl Ian would end up stuck with.

"Sir Ian Kabra, art distributor and salesman, Lucian, and branch leader. His date is the special guest of the evening, Amy Cahill, global investor and interior decorator, Madrigal, and branch leader."

The loud speaker went off and that's when all hell broke loose.

* * *

I had an awesome time on my vacation! I intended not to end it there, however when I actually saw how long it was I decided against continuing in this chapter. You'll have to wait a few days for the next section, and I think I only have about three chapters left until I'm finished.


	13. FC?

I'm so sad! My little story here is almost complete! Here's the climatic chapter...

I don't own 39 clues!

* * *

Amy's POV

It was when they announced that Ian was my escort that all hell broke loose. Those two sisters who'd caused so much trouble came out in an outrage.

"You invited Madrigals to a Grand Gala?" Tara shreiked. Her and her sister were seething. Their dates looked unscathed however, most people were.

"Natalie, how dare you date one? They ruined EVERYTHING! They stole the clues, they ruined our chances at world domination, and those two stupid brats are the ones who forced you own mother to commit suicide! How can you just stand by like that doesn't affect you? Like that's nothing?" Helena yelled out. Are they nuts? We only did what we had to to live! We didn't try anything. I'd lost sight of their dates at this point.

"I don't care! She is my best friend, and my guest, and if you have a problem with that you can leave!" The girls looked at each other and gave matching smirks. They pulled dart guns out and pointed them at Ian and Natalie.

I didn't understand what was going on, until I felt four hands grab me, two on each arm. They're trying to kidnap me... My insticts kicked in, and I sent a quick kick to the groin of the assailent on the left, while the one on the right made up for his missing partener. I felt a small needle go into my neck, and the next thing I knew, I was fast asleep.

* * *

Ian's POV

"Amy! Keep awake! We'll come get you!" Tara and Helena still had guns pointed at us, and I knew that if I moved I'd be shot with whatever poison they had chosen for this evening.

"Why are you doing this Tara? Helena? What has that girl ever done to you?" They laughed and kept their guns pointed straight at Natalie and I.

"What did she do? You know what she did! Our sister is DEAD because of her! If she'd died when Callia shot her three years ago, she'd still be here! Your mother wouldn't have killed her! Oh we Vespers took care of your mother alright. Made it look like she'd had a suicide when really we'd slipped some of the Lucian insanity drugs into her tea. Then, we got Vesper operatives to go and try to finish the job Callia started! But oh no, YOU had to ruin it then too! So now we're going to finish what Callia started. You're father's been an anormous help, I'll thank him next time I see him." Helena grabed Tara and pulled her towards the door. They both kept their guns trailed on us and made sure they weren't being tailed.

When they were both gone an outcry was heard among almost all the guests. I looked over at Dan, Natalie, the Holts, and the Starlings and gestured for them to follow me. I took them to the board room father had showed me one time while we were here.

"Okay, we need to get Amy back, Natalie, where did father and mother usually go when they weren't at this Villa?" There was no time for games. Every second we waited was another second the Vespers could be doing something horrible to Amy.

"They had a base about ten miles away. Very discreet, increadibly well hidden. I bet Hamilton, Sinead and I could crack the security if we had enough time." They all nodded and to a corner of the room to discuss.

"Reagan, Madison, Ted, Ned, you all need to work on calming down the guests. Natalie and I are the hosts, but we aren't going to be there. Can you do that?" I asked.

"What do you want us to do Ian?"Madison asked. I thought about it for a moment.

"You and Ted keep the guests occupied. I'm sure you can come up with something. Reagan, Ned, you'll work as our in betweeners. You'll comunicate between the three teams. Team A: The Security Cracks, Team B: The Entertainers, Team C: You, and Team D: The Field Agents, Dan and I. We know what we're doing, let's do it!" Dan nodded and followed me out.

"Come in Ian come in, this is Reagan." Dan and I'd just reached the garage of the villa. I grabbed the nearest car and drove out.

"Reagan this is Ian. Get Natalie to send coodinates. Now please." I grumbled into the speaker we'd had put on us discreetly before starting the Gala.

"This is Natalie. Ian, I just sent you coordinates. You're in the Volvo right?" I sent a grunt of an answer to her and kept on driving. Dan would occasionally pop off directions from the GPS.

"We're here Ian. Ham, anything here?" Dan said into his set. I did a quick scan of the area. Nobody around, just a warehouse. Probably with about twenty traps between here and it's outer chamber of a base.

"Yeah Dan, there's about ten cameras spotted at different locations. I can turn them off, but I don't know for how long. At longest, five minutes, at least, about thirty seconds. You'll have to make a dash for it if you want to make it. I'm cutting connection... Now! Go man, go!" Dan and I both went sprinting towards the nearest door. I watched ahead for any traps that'd been set in front. Keeping a reactions time ahead of Dan for safety reasons.

"Alright Ham we made it. Anything else?" I heard a laugh from the other end.

"You two are just getting started." I groaned and started what I knew was going to be a hard night.

* * *

Amy's POV-

When I woke up I wasn't able to move. Well, I was but I couldn't. Every appendage I had was strapped to a chair, sitting in water. This was not good...

"Nice to see you're up now Miss Cahill. How do you like your new living quarters?" a man with golden hair asked.

"Oh, they're excellent, other than the fact that I can't move. Who are you anyway?" The man sent out a roaring laugh and Vikram Cahill walked in.

"Me? Who am I? Well, I'm Frank Crawmin. I'm a very respected member of the Vespers. Now girl, this is how your stay here will work, I'll ask you a question, and you'll answer. If you answer incorrectly, or not to our expectations, you'll be shot with a volt of electricity. Just one. But, your chair is sitting in water, and I'm sure quite a few of these wouldn't be good for your already delicate physical state. Now, what were you doing at that Gala?" I starred at Frank and Vikram. I swallowed and watched his finger get closer and closer to that button.

"Natalie threw it. She's been trying to pick up the art of getting information out of people. She invited me as the guest of honor to see is she could get a rise out of anybody. So she could know who to make allies with." It wasn't a complete lie. It was close enough to the truth that it just might work.

"V, is this true?" He looked over to Kabra.

"Natalie was always good at that sort of thing. I wouldn't put it past her to organize such an event as to get information such as that. Now girl, why was Ian escorting you?" This one was going to be harder.

"He and I have chosen to become allies. He knows that in my position I have resources that he needs, and I know that he has resources that I need. He did not however, know that I would be the one he was escorting. I didn't know he would be escorting me either. Natalie set it up blind." I felt a huge shock go through my body. It was like I had a million pins going into my body.

"Lies! You're in a relationship with my son aren't you!" He hit the button again. "He's wasting his time with a... Madrigal. You have no right to lie to me woman!" He hit it a third time.

"Vikram! We need her for information! If you fry her tounge off we'll have to go get the boy!" Dan? No! They can't do this to Dan.

"No! I'll tell you anything you want to know, just... Don't bring Dan into this." They shared a glance and a smirk formed on both of their faces.

"Well the little twit was right. That card did work. Alright girl. Tell us what we want to know, and Dan will never have to be in the same position as you. Where are the 39 clues now?" I was about to answer when the door pounded in.

"Amy!" I heard Dan shout. No! He couldn't be stupid enough to try and save me alone could he?

"Ian? What are you doing helping this Madrigal? Saving that... that... girl!" I saw Ian bring out his dart gun while Dan fought with Frank.

"Father, you've gone cold. The second I shoot you with this, I'm going to call the police and have you arrested for inhumane torture and kidnapping. Quite a weighted sentence." He shot the gun, and Vikram, in a wheelchair, which I had just now noticed, could do nothing to move out of its path. The dart hit him straight in the chest.

"You two are not my children." And that was all he said before passing out. Dan on the other hand was in hand to hand combat with the other guy.

"Amy!" Ian jumped in the water and swam to me to undo the bonds. I watched Dan get sucker punched in the mouth and I winced.

"Ian, he's a Vesper! Everyone here is a Vesper! We have to get out of here!" Dan threw one straight into Crawmin's gut, and he doubled over.

"I know, there, that's the other one. Come on, the cameras are everywhere. We'll finish off the guy Dan is fighting grab father and leave. Okay?" My kidnappers came in, dart guns poised.

"Everybody quit moving! Now!" Helena yelled. Tara held her dart gun low, as if trying to decide what to aim at. We all stopped moving however, and then a huge shock came.

"Hey Helena?" Helena looked over to Tara and gave a quizzical expression. Tara pointed her gun into Helena's stomach and pulled the trigger. Everything happened in slow motion from that point.

Helena fell back onto one of the guys, causing him to tumble down. Frank threw a punch to Dan out of the blue, and ran as soon as possible. Tara elbowed her guy as a gesture to help, and they pulled Ian and I out of the water.

"No time to explain! Hurry!" Tara said. The other guy lifted Vikram out of his seat and Tara lead us all to a helicopter on what I assumed was the roof of the building.

"How long does that dart last Ian?" Tara's date asked, gesturing to Vikram.

"About two hours. Long enough for what we need to do." The guy nodded and climbed into the driver's position. Tara lifted me into the copter, and helped with Vikram.

"Who are you?" I asked Tara. Or, at least I think her name's Tara.

"Lataria, Tara, Sygom. That was my sister Helena, and my deceased sister was the assassin hired to kill you. I'm the only defect in the family. I'm also the only one with a different father." Ian spoke up at this point.

"I thought the three of you were triplets?" He asked.

"Heavens no. I'm 25, I've lied about my age for a while now to make it seem like Helena, Callia and I were closer than we really were. I was a full two years older than Callia. Four more than Helena. Anyway. My father was an Ekatrine, and I took in his footsteps. Years before the clue hunt I was feeding Lucian info to the Ekatrines, and then I was approached by the Madrigals around the time Grace was diagnosed with cancer. She recruited me to the Madrigals, and I've been stealing clues for them ever since.

"So, when Fiske contacted me and said that the new leader was in Italy with Natalie, Helena and I were the only people close enough to get here in time, and manage an invite. I should have done something in the ballroom, but Helena had the upper hand, and I had to play my cards right so I could get big guy over there to help me. Sorry Amy. You're not going to send me to the Madrigal tortures are you?" I shook my head and let out a small laugh.

"I'm really sleepy." I said childishly. Tara laughed and let out a small sigh.

"Then sleep." I leaned into Ian, and that is exactly what I did.

* * *

Twists twists, I love twists! I only have one more chapter, which should be up soon.

I don't have a beta, or a grammar/spell-checker, so if you want to complain that's why.

(If you want the position P.M. me!)

One last thing...V Review!


	14. Three Months Later

Thanks to all of those who've put up with more horrible updating habits that I'm trying to correct! This is the final chapter of this story, but I'm considering doing a sequel once I'm finished with my Harry Potter story.

* * *

_Three months later…_

"Dan, Natalie's at the door for you!" I called up to my annoying little brother. He and Natalie were still going strong, even though there was some rockiness about his remaking of her shoe closet or some such nonsense. She'd been away promoting herself in India for the last month, however, and they'd been Skyping non-stop the entire time. I was standing in the living room while Dan started spinning Natalie around in a circle.

"Alright love birds break it up! Or go up to the lounge; just don't do the lovey-dovey stuff while I'm here. I'm trying to finish going through these mission reports." Natalie and Dan grinned at each other and ran up to the second floor.

"Silly kids…" I sat back down on the couch and started back to my paperwork.

"Hey Ames, your phone's buzzing in here! It's disturbing Grace!" Nellie yelled. She brought the offending object out to me and I looked up at her. She still wasn't wearing any make-up or changing her clothes very much. About a week after I'd come back from the hospital Theo had let the flood gates loose and told about his involvement with the Vespers. It had ended in a screaming match and Nellie kicking Theo out. indefinitely. Thanks to his constant nights spent sleeping outside the door and many calls to the cops, they were now seeing a Madrigal counselor who specialized in paid off spouses.

I gave Nellie a weak smile and went back to my paper work.

_ Hello Amy._

I looked down at a text from Ian and gave a small smile. He and I have been enjoying each other's friendship for the last few months. It started out rocky, especially when the madrigals "detained" Ian, Natalie and Tara for "possible plotting" as well as "possible conspiracy". Dan was incredibly torn up at the sight of Natalie being held in cell. I didn't realize just how much they cared about each other until that point. I always managed to end up at either Ian or Tara's cell. Ian was good for information, but at those moments I usually just helped him get over his father's betrayal.

Both he and Natalie had gone into depressed mode when they found out just what they were to their father. It could have ruined the most hardened person's resolve. Then Tara was another new-found connection I'd developed. We had a lot in common, other than her sisters trying to kill me. We ended up spending hours talking about world problems and various disasters we'd been involved in. It was quite funny to exchange stories about what we'd done.

Don't get me wrong, Natalie and Sinead are wonderful company, but Natalie is shopping driven and I can't keep up with the mountain moving force of brilliance that is Sinead. Tara is more my pace, kind of laid back, kind of up-right.

I looked back down and typed a quick reply.

Top of the morning to you! Lol. What's going on?

I only had to wait a moment for his response. Typically I could expect a response within a minute of what I'd messaged.

_Very funny Miss Cahill. I'd like to inform you that I shall be landing at the Boston airport in approximately three hours, I've finished all of my Lucian work for the time I shall be in the States, and I have finished a riveting novel about life in medieval times. It's been a very productive flight._

So in all you're bored and looking for someone to distract from doing their leadership work?

_Very astute, shall I ask you what exactly are you working on my dear?_

I sighed and scowled at his persistent endearing terms. No matter how much I objected he continued. I was almost at the point to where I didn't even protest anymore.

You're hilarious. And you know I can't tell you! I'll give you a hint: It's boring and pointless.

_ Oh. You're doing reports of some sort then. Those always are longs and boring, and no one cares anyway! So why don't you just sit back and enjoy talking to the most amazing guy on flight 193?_

I'm sure there's someone better than you on that flight. Perhaps a serving person? The captain? That annoying passenger who's snoring in the seat next to you and using your shoulder as an arm rest? Oh wait! What am I talking about, you have your own plane!

_…Not anymore. There was an incident. _

What did you do?

_They wouldn't let me land on a military air-strip, even though my jet is military grade, so they confiscated it, as well as sent me a hefty fine. Insolent gits._

The sad little rich boy didn't get his way? What a shame. Lol. I've got to focus on these reports. I'll talk to you again soon. K?

_I'll be waiting._

* * *

"Natalie, I swear I'm not lying! Amy and Ian are just friends!" My girlfriend rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"The way they talk about each other you'd think otherwise. I can't wait to see their children! Amy would make a great mum." I looked over at her. I'd been trying to avoid the awkward conversation about the future for a while, but it was inevitable.

"Ours would look better." She became really stiff and instantly quiet.

"I have to go, I'll call you later." She abruptly stood up and walked out. What the heck? I got out of my chair and ran after her.

"Natalie! Natalie!" She was halfway down the stairs when I caught up with her and was able to pull her back to me.

"Let me go Dan, I've got business I have to take care of." She was mad about something, but I had no clue what! She was never like this.

"What did I say? I was just messing around it's not like…" She pulled away from me and kept walking.

"Look Daniel, I know that life is all a game to you but to me it's not. Now I seriously have to get going." I got fed up and pulled her around to face me.

"Bull. You cleared your entire schedule to spend the day with me. I don't care what you're saying; you're going to tell me what I did wrong!" She stared me straight in the eye and I knew I was about to get the worst of the storm.

"You really wanna know Dan? Fine. I don' t want kids. There, I said it. I've been terrified of having kids since I was fifteen. Ever since I saw the wrath that was Isabel I've been terrified. I'm not Isabel, and I don't want to turn into her. I can't go through it Dan! I can't have a kid and be a Cahill operative. I don't want them around that. I don't want them surrounded by lies, treachery, manipulation, all of what comes with being a Cahill! Look at what it did to the Sygoms! They have a dead daughter, an insane daughter, and a daughter with a different father! I don't want that! I don't want them in the middle of the feud! They will be though, because the Vespers won't stop. I will not become Isabel, I will not put my children in the line of fire like she did!" By now she was in hysterics crying into my shoulder. I'd known she didn't want kids, Amy had told me that little factoid after her first talk with Ian. But the fact that it ran that deep was horrible.

"Natalie, look at me." I put my hand under her chin and raised her eyes to mine. "You aren't anything like Isabel. You are kind, caring, patient. You know that little Grace like you more than Amy? She plays with you, and I know for a fact it bugs Amy. You are naturally motherly. Whether you see it or not. Think about what you just said. The fact that you've put so much thought into this proves you aren't like Isabel." She gave a slight smile and buried her face back into my chest.

"Let's not talk about this now. It's another conversation for another day." I knew that with that there was more to come, but not now. Now it's just me and her, and I can live with that.

* * *

I was nervous. A Kabra? Nervous? It never happens. But in approximately ten minutes Amy was going to come pick me up and take me back to her flat so we could hang out. It'll be the first time I've seen her since I was in the cells, and I really want to ask her out just one more time. Okay Ian. If she turns you down one more time that's it. You have to get over her. You've been caught up on her for SIX YEARS. Things might have been minor, but still. There are plenty of other fish in the see. Wait! Here she is!

"Ian! Hi! I'm a little early, but Grace settled down easier than Nellie and I thought she would. So I was thinking we could go to this little coffee shop downtown. It's a nice place and the coffee is divine. They also have tea if that's your thing, but if you wanna just go back to the flat that's okay too. I-I m-mean…"

"Did you just stutter again?" She only stuttered when she was extremely nervous. It was just one of those habits I'd gotten used to not seeing come out of her.

"Y-yes, I-I mean no! I mean…" What's she so nervous about? I mean she's only asking me to go get…

"Amy Cahill are you asking me on a date?" I smirked down at her and she blushed.

"Not in that context but yes, I guess you could consider it a date. I've gotten over the assassin issues, and Tara's really helped me understand some of the reasons why thinks happened like they did. And I… I want to give us a second chance. A real one this time."

"Miss Cahill, where exactly is this coffee place?" She gave a grin and I followed her out. The future looks bright indeed.

* * *

The slap could be heard all through the stronghold. It echoed off the high walls and its location was iffy, if the operatives didn't already know where it was coming from.

"How could you let them get away?" Frank Crawmin screamed. Helena shrunk back into her chair again, her face stinging from the slap she'd just received.

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't know my sister would become a traitor. She doesn't realize just what she's given up. A chance to dominate the world? I'm not that stupid. I want it. And you promised it to me if I did my part! I fulfilled my end of the bargain, now what about yours?" Frank sighed and looked up at the girl who was only a few years his junior.

"When I accomplish my goal, and take over this puny planet, you shall be at my side, ruling with me. Together we shall reshape the world into our own image. Our own way. We shall achieve our goal, and there's nothing those puny madrigals can do to stop us." He took her by the hand and lead her to the door.

"We are just beginning." He smiled evilly before exiting the center of his stronghold.

* * *

And that's it! That's the end of Amy's song, I feel so lazy because this is under 20,000 words and it's taken me over two years to finish. I've decided that I am going to do a sequel, but it won't be at the same slow pace that this was. The sequel will be updated much more regularly than this was. But it probably won't be up until around January. So… Follow me and review!


End file.
